New and Improved The Man Who Made Volcanoes Season 1 Episode 9
by soulfinder7
Summary: Diana and Steve travel to Baja California, Mexico to find out who is creating volcanoes. When they get there they come across agents from China and Russia looking for the same thing. Can Steve and Diana talk scientist Arthur Chapman out of making a volcano out of the whole world?


The road so far

Diana Prince flies into DC from an assignment to the Philippines. Steve Trevor is at the airport but signals they need to talk in a more secure location. She follows a few steps behind until they are out of the way.

Steve tells Diana that there is a problem in Baja, Mexico. They had sent an IADC agent to find out who created a volcano in China. The agent disappeared and they need to fly out immediately and try to find him. Diana is frustrated because she was going to go fishing with some friends in Arizona. But she and Steve get on a plane bound for Mexico.

They stay at the same hotel that the missing agent stayed in, in separate rooms. No trap doors in my episode. The next morning they drive out to the mountain in search of the missing agent.

The agents from China come upon them and a fight ensues. Steve and the man fight and Diana and the woman fight. The Chinese man trumps everyone with a gun. They tie Steve and Diana's hands and force them up the mountain. Halfway up the mountain, they decide to leave Steve and Diana tied to a rock. To make sure they don't escape, they knock both of them out.

Diana only pretends to be knocked out and after making sure Steve is alright, turns into Wonder Woman.

After Russia is hit with a volcano, two agents, nicknamed "the twins" are sent to Baja to find the source. They come upon the Chinese agents and force them to drop their weapons. Wonder Woman shows up. One of the Russian agents charges her, but she lifts him up. Everyone decides to be quiet and listen to what she has to say.

She explains they need to work together to stop whoever is causing the volcanos. The bad guys show up, a lot of them. Everyone drops their weapons and gives up. Wonder Woman says she'll be back and leaves. The bad guy, Corbin, know she's indestructible so let's her go, although he tells her that the scientist wants to meet her.

Knowing that the bad guys will come back for Diana and Steve, Wonder Woman changes back and returns to Steve, who is still unconscious.

My part of the story

Diana checked on Steve to make sure he was still okay. He was unconscious but making noises like he was going to wake up. She wrapped the rope around her wrists and lay down next to Steve, pretending to be unconscious.

Steve woke up and saw Diana laying there unconscious. He tried to help her out, but his hands were still tied. He kneeled over her and called out her name. She woke up.

"Diana! Are you okay?"

Diana slowly sat up, shaking her head. "Yes, I think so."

Steve looked up at the sun. "It doesn't look like we've been out long. Let me grab the canteen and help you get some water."

Steve stood up and headed to the rock where the canteen had been left. He was trying to pick it up when Corbin showed up and forced them up the mountain at gunpoint. He took them to the scientist, Arthur Chapman.

On the road again

Steve and Diana are introduced to Arthur Chapman. They are familiar with him because he used to work for the IADC and earlier with Joe Atkinson at the OSS. Diana asks Dr. Chapman why he was doing this.

"For years I was the obedient inventor. My toys were used for war. So I changed my mind."

Diana shook her head. "You're mad."

Dr. Chapman smiled. "You two come with me."

Steve and Diana are led to a production studio and stand in the background as Dr. Chapman addresses the world. Dr. Chapman states he wants worldwide disarmament and if the world does not agree or retaliates, he will cause the world to become a worldwide volcano and kill everyone.

While walking back to where the other prisoners are, Diana escapes and Steve fights Corbin to stop him from catching her.

Diana turns into Wonder Woman. She breaks down the door to the control room and tries to talk Dr. Chapman out of destroying the world. After speaking with Wonder Woman and the rest of the prisoners, Dr. Chapman decides to disable the laser and find another way to world peace.

Everyone is relieved until Corbin hands Dr. Chapman a note stating that the world leaders are on red alert and ready to strike. Dr. Chapman becomes angry and presses the button that begins the process for the laser to destroy the world.

Wonder Woman asks Corbin where the nuclear reactor is and runs to it. With no time to lose, Wonder Woman puts herself in front of the laser and takes the full brunt of it for 50 seconds. She then punches the laser window, effectively destroying it.

Finally my story

With the laser destroyed, Dr. Chapman gave himself up and all of the bad guys dropped their guns. The China and Russian agents and Steve tied everyone up and contacted the IADC to come clean up.

After 20 minutes, Steve realized that Wonder Woman hadn't come back yet. He had seen her take the full brunt of the laser and was worried about her. He followed her trail and found her crouching next to the laser she had just destroyed.

"Wonder Woman! Are you okay?" Steve asked, going to her.

Wonder Woman smiled but seemed a little out of breath. "I'm fine. I was afraid I wouldn't get here in time."

"You always seem to save everything in the nick of time. Dr. Chapman and his men have surrendered and the IADC is on their way to dismantle this whole operation." He stopped for a moment and looked at Wonder Woman. She smiled back.

"Would you like to come with me to look for Diana? She escaped, but who knows where she is."

"I actually ran into Diana on my way up here. She said she was going to call the IADC and meet them at the entrance. "

Still Wonder Woman sat in front of the laser, that pretty smile on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve was starting to get concerned.

"I'm fine. Why don't we go?" Wonder Woman stood up and stumbled a little with dizziness. Steve grabbed her.

"Whoa! Are you sure you're okay?"

Wonder Woman held on to Steve and closed her eyes. "I will be in a moment."

Steve put his arm around her. "Here, let's get out of the sun and inside."

Wonder Woman smiled and kept her arm around Steve. He guided her into the complex. She stopped and put a hand on the wall.

"That laser hurt you didn't it? Maybe I should go get some help." He let go of Wonder Woman. She grabbed is shoulder.

"No, please. I'm already putting you in danger. I don't know what the radiation I took will do to you. Just leave me here and once I feel better, I'll make my way out."

"No way Wonder Woman. If the radiation was going to affect me, it wouldn't matter if I left now. I've already been exposed to it."

"Oh, Steve, I'm sorry." Wonder Woman slid down the wall. Steve grabbed her and helped her to sit on the floor.

"I'm going to go get help. You need a hospital."

"Steve, no," Wonder Woman said. "I told you, I can't expose anyone to me now until the radiation wears off. I can't leave this building." She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"I'll be right back," Steve said, leaving before Wonder Woman could argue.

Steve returned ten minutes later to find Wonder Woman in the same spot. He crouched down next to her. "I found the living quarters. All of the people involved are in the control room waiting for IADC to come. There's no one in this area. There's a bed where you can lie down."

Wonder Woman looked up at Steve. She tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace. "Thank you, Steve."

Steve helped her up and down the hall. They walked toward the living quarters. Half way there, Wonder Woman stumbled and Steve caught her. She could no longer stand.

"Wonder Woman!" Steve said. "You need a hospital! I can't do anything!"

Wonder Woman was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Steve, please promise me. No hospital, no doctors. Only you. I can't risk hurting anyone else."

"But you're sick. What if you're dying!"

Wonder Woman forced a small smile. "Corbin said I was indestructible."

"Well, have you ever been hit by a nuclear laser before?"

Wonder Woman opened her eyes and tried to focus them on Steve. "No. Steve, please. Promise me you won't get anyone else involved."

He hesitated. "I promise. Here, put your arms around me." Steve picked up Wonder Woman and carried her the rest of the way to the living quarters. As they entered the room, she lost consciousness.

He laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he found a washcloth and ran it under cold water. He placed the wash cloth on her forehead. Sitting on the bed next to her, Steve held her hand, willing her to get better.

After a while, Steve started pacing. He called Joe Atkinson and told him he had stayed behind to help out Wonder Woman. It wasn't actually a lie. But if Joe couldn't do anything, there was no reason to worry him. Joe would let Diana know where he was when she got back to Washington.

After two hours, Wonder Woman started to stir. Steve ran to her side.

He grabbed her hand as she opened her eyes. "Hello. Feeling any better?"

She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. "Is everyone else gone?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just you and me. I told Joe and Diana that I'm still here helping you. I didn't tell them anything."

Wonder Woman's eyes closed for a moment. She looked at him curiously. "Diana was here?"

Steve smiled. "No. But I'm sure she's headed back to Washington with everyone else. I left a message with Joe for both of them that I'm here and not to worry."

Wonder Woman smiled weakly, but then her eyes opened wide. Diana! They'll be expecting her back in Washington soon. She couldn't have Diana missing too. That would add too much stress to Steve. She looked around the room. There was a phone next to the bed.

She gathered her strength and looked up at Steve. "Could I have some water? Do you think they may have some food here?"

Steve smiled. "That's just what you need to feel better. They have to have some kind of kitchen around here. Let me go make us some lunch. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"Yes," she said.

Steve left in search of food.

With a groan, Wonder Woman sat up, swaying slightly. What was the number to Joe Atkinson? Her mind was so fuzzy. She had never felt this bad before. But she had to do this before Steve got back. She picked up the telephone and dialed.

"Joe? This is Diana. Listen, I just got word that my mother has taken ill and I need to go take care of her. Do you mind if I take some time off?"

"Of course not! Take off as much time as you need. Tell your mother I hope she feels better."

"Thank you, sir."

"We'll see you when you get back."

Wonder Woman put down the phone and fell back onto the bed, unconscious.

Steve found Wonder Woman half out of the bed when he came back with lunch. He lifted her legs up onto the bed and covered her up again. She woke up and looked up at Steve sleepily.

"Why were you trying to get out of bed?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure," Wonder Woman mumbled.

"Do you think you could eat something?" Wonder Woman closed her eyes and nodded.

Steve grabbed Wonder Woman under her arms and pulled her into sitting position. Wonder Woman whimpered quietly at the movement.

Steve slowly fed Wonder Woman. She opened her mouth obediently with each spoonful of soup. She ate half a bowl before she was too tired to eat anymore. She slid down into the bed. Steve covered her with a blanket. She looked up at him briefly with a tired smile and fell asleep.

Throughout the evening, Wonder Woman tossed and turned in pain. Steve offered her some aspirin, but she declined. For dinner he was able to get her drink a glass of water, but only a little soup. She seemed to be getting weaker, not better. Steve was sick with worry.

Steve had fallen asleep in the chair next to Wonder Woman's bed. It was the light sleep where any small noise would wake him. He'd been with Wonder Woman for eight hours and she still didn't seem to be getting any better.

He awoke to Wonder Woman's cry. She was sitting up, holding her stomach, gasping in pain.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Wonder Woman, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It hurts," she said with a whimper. She put her hand on Steve's. A single tear fell from her eye. Steve had a lump in his throat just watching her.

"What can I do? Isn't there anything I can do?" He pleaded.

"Could you please, just hold me?" She met his eyes. "I'm scared."

Steve's heart skipped a beat. He'd never known Wonder Woman to be scared. Without a word, he got into bed with her on top of the covers. He cradled her in his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wonder Woman, you're getting worse. We're out here in the middle of nowhere. I need to get you help."

Wonder Woman held on to Steve. "Please. Don't go anywhere. I need you. I just need to rest. Please."

Steve kissed her forehead. "I won't leave you. I'm here."

Soon Wonder Woman calmed down and fell into a restless sleep. She cried out a little here and there, but kept a hold on Steve as if for dear life. Toward dawn, Steve fell into an uneasy sleep.

"Steve."

Steve's head popped up and he looked at Wonder Woman lying next to him. "It's okay. Are you thirsty?"

"No." She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Steve. I'm not getting any better. I'm getting worse."

Steve pushed the wet hair from her fevered cheek. "Wonder Woman please. I've got to do something."

Wonder Woman closed her eyes. Steve thought she had fallen asleep when she opened her eyes and met his. She looked into his eyes and raised a palm to his face. She smiled weakly.

"I need to go home." She said, still watching his eyes.

"Anything. Where's home?" He asked.

She grimaced and her hand went to her stomach. She took a deep breath. She looked up at him again. "I can't tell you."

"What? How can I take you home if you can't tell me where you live?"

"There is a way…to call my mother…she can come get me." Wonder Woman took a deep breath. "But I need your help to reach her."

Steve sat up. "Of course! What's her phone number?" He got out of bed and headed toward the phone.

"No," Wonder Woman said weakly. "Not by phone." She grimaced and closed her eyes again. "I need a mirror."

"A mirror?" Steve asked.

"Yes, a hand mirror. Something I can look into." Steve looked puzzled. "I'll explain when you find me a mirror."

Knowing he had to be quick, he went through the other living areas until he found a hand mirror and brought it back to Wonder Woman. With his help, she sat up.

She took Steve's hand and looked into his eyes. "I trust you Steve. Very much. What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. It has to be our secret. Please, promise me."

Steve covered her hand with his other hand and looked her straight in the eye. "I promise. I just want to help you."

Wonder Woman put her hand to her stomach again and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths. She looked at Steve again. "Hold up the mirror in front of me so I can see myself."

Steve sat down on the bed next to Wonder Woman and held up the mirror. With a shaky hand, Wonder Woman reached up and circled the star on her tiara. The mirror vibrated in Steve's hand, but he held it steady. He was shocked to hear a voice come out of it.

"Daughter! You look unwell!"

"Mother, I am very sick. I was infected by a dangerous chemical from this world and I fear it will kill me. Please come get me."

"Of course! We're triangulating your position now. Are you safe? Are you still in danger?"

"No Mother, I'm safe. There is a man, Steve Trevor, he's been taking care of me. He's the only one with me so there's no chance of other people seeing you."

"I see Mr. Trevor is returning kindness for kindness. That is good to see in a man. I will leave right away with one of the healers. We will be there in an hour."

"Thank you, Mother." Tears glistened in Wonder Woman's eyes.

The mirror stopped vibrating. Steve put the mirror down. Wonder Woman grimaced and bent over double. Steve held her because he just didn't know what else to do.

By the time Wonder Woman's mother arrived, she was unconscious. She wasn't even tossing and turning anymore and Steve couldn't get her to wake up.

Five women walked in the door and Steve immediately felt a sense of superiority. Four of them were dressed in short white dresses. Each wore the bracelets and belt that he knew so well. They carried a stretcher which they immediately put on the bed next to Wonder Woman. Before Steve could offer to help, they had Wonder Woman on the stretcher and were taking her out the door.

The woman who did not wear white wore an outfit that seemed to come straight out of Ancient Greece. She wore a beige floor length gown and sandals. She was bedecked in jewels. She didn't have to speak to the girls. But she did go to Wonder Woman with concern and put a hand to her forehead.

As she started to leave, Steve stopped her. "Ma'am? Is Wonder Woman going to be alright?"

She turned to face him. "Mr. Trevor I presume? I am Queen Hippolyta. My daughter has told me about you."

Steve looked confused. "Queen?" He asked. "Wonder Woman is a princess?" After a moment of realization he bowed to the queen.

"Yes. Wonder Woman, as you call her is a Princess. My daughter. I did not approve of her coming out here to help your world, but it was her choice."

"Queen, Wonder Woman has done amazing things for this country. She has saved me and my associate Diana Prince many times. Thank you for giving her that choice."

"I hope I don't regret it." The Queen said and started to turn away.

"Please. I am so worried about Wonder Woman. Can I come along, or can I get some news on how she's doing?"

"Our world has been a secret from yours for centuries and will remain so. My people have always enjoyed great health. It was only in coming here that my daughter became so sick. If I have my way, my daughter will never return to your world. She is a princess and will someday become queen. She does not now nor ever will need a man. You would do well to remember that. Thank you, Mr. Trevor for helping my daughter. Please keep our secret and tell no one you have seen us. It is best you forget everything, including Wonder Woman."

Dismissing Steve, she turned and walked out the door.

He stared after her for a moment, then turned around and sat down on the bed. He'd wanted to run after the queen and demand to go with Wonder Woman. He looked to the place where not five minutes before Wonder Woman lay unconscious. The bed was still warm. Saying a silent prayer for Wonder Woman to recover, Steve got up and headed home.

###

It had been two weeks since Wonder Woman had been taken away. Steve hadn't heard anything. He tried to accept the fact that he may never know if Wonder Woman got better or died. The queen may force her to stay with her forever and she'd be lost to Steve.

What made things worse was that Diana was on emergency leave taking care of her sick mother. Joe Atkinson was pretty sick of hearing about Wonder Woman, but if Diana were here, he could talk to her about it.

He spent a lot of time at his desk, staring off into space. They'd slowly been getting closer this last month. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but he was falling for Wonder Woman. He had seen her at her absolute worst, weak and maybe dying, and he didn't care. Even if she wasn't some Amazon princess he'd still love her.

There. He hadn't said it, but he thought it. He loved Wonder Woman. Now he had to let her go. He had no choice. He couldn't go after her to plead for her to return. Even if she came back, she was a princess. A member of royalty. Royalty, no matter where they're from, never married ordinary people. She could never love him in return. He was miserable.

Two days later he found Diana sitting at her desk when he walked in. He rushed into her office.

"Welcome back, Diana. How is your mother?"

Diana gave him a tired smile. "Much better thank you."

"You look a little pale. You feeling alright?"

"Of course. Just a little tired. Late nights with my mother and then the flight back. I got in last night."

"I wish you would have called me. I could have picked you up at the airport."

"Steve that's so sweet. But I didn't get in until late last night, so I just took a taxi home."

"Maybe you should have taken another day off to recuperate."

Diana smiled and picked up a stack of pink telephone messages. "I'm glad to just get back into the swing of things, and I'll feel much better when I'm caught up."

Steve sat down and his smile disappeared.

"Diana, I wanted to talk to you before you heard it from anyone else."

Diana put down the paperwork and looked at Steve. "Sure, what is it?"

"Um…there's a good chance that Wonder Woman has left us for good."

Diana's eyes got big. "What?"

Steve nodded. "I know. I'm shocked too. She left a few weeks ago and chances are she's won't be back."

"What happened?" Diana asked, getting up from her desk. She sat in the chair next to Steve.

"I can't talk about it." He paused, removing invisible lint from his pants leg.

Diana remained quiet. Steve knew he really liked Wonder Woman. Everyone really liked Wonder Woman.

Diana put a hand on his shoulder. "Who knows? Maybe she'll come back some day."

Steve looked at Diana and forced a smile. "Sure. Maybe someday. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I'm glad you're back."

Diana watched as Steve walked slowly back to his office. He sat down and looked at his desk. Then he raised his eyes and gazed out the window, lost in thought.

She had to bring Wonder Woman back soon, for Steve's sake. But not on the same day that she came back. As Diana caught up on her work, she worked out how should would bring Wonder Woman back to Washington DC—and Steve.

On Friday night, Steve left work but didn't go home. He wandered around aimlessly until he found himself at the Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool. He sat on a nearby bench and looked into the water, not really seeing it.

He was brought out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. To his surprised, Wonder Woman was standing next to him.

"Steve? Are you alright?" She asked.

Steve stared at Wonder Woman for a moment, wondering if she was a dream. Then without even thinking, he stood up and put his arms around her in a tight hug. She hugged him back.

After a moment, Steve stepped back, hands on her shoulders. He seemed speechless, looking her up and down. She waited for him to find his voice.

"Are you really back? Are you alright? I was so worried. I didn't know if you were alive or-"Wonder Woman stopped him with a finger to his lips. She smiled.

"Let's sit down." She said, taking a seat on the bench. Steve sat next to her and took one of her hands in his. He was afraid if he let go, she would disappear.

"Yes, I'm really back and I'm all healed. There are healers where I'm from and they were able to help me recover completely."

Steve smiled. "I'm glad."

"I'm sorry I couldn't contact you. There are no telephones where I'm from."

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're back. Your mother told me you wouldn't be coming back."

Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "She did?"

"She blamed our world for your sickness and said if she would not allow you to come back. If you lived."

"Once I recovered, I told my mother about the laser and that if I hadn't intervened, our world would have been destroyed as well. She finally came around and realized I am doing good here. For our world and yours."

"So you're back for good?"

Wonder Woman laughed softly and squeezed Steve's hand. "Yes. I'm back for good."

For a moment, they silently look at the water. Then Wonder Woman looked at Steve.

"I want to that you for saving my life. If you hadn't stayed with me I would have surely died."

"I kept your secret."

"Steve, I wouldn't have even asked that. I trust you. I know you would never betray my trust."

Steve looked away again. "So, you're really a princess?"

Wonder Woman's cheeks reddened slightly. "I am."

"So, someday you'll be queen?"

"Well, my mother is very healthy, so I don't think it will be for a long time."

A couple, arm in arm, walked in front of them, eyeing Wonder Woman with curiosity.

Wonder Woman stood up. "I should really go. I just wanted to thank you for everything."

Steve stood up and looked at the hand he was still holding. "I have one question before you go."

"Of course."

"The queen told you that I had returned a kindness for a kindness. What did she mean?"

Wonder Woman looked down at his hand holding hers. She smiled shyly. "That should probably wait for another time."

She let go of his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for everything, Steve. I'll see you soon."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then she was gone.

She watched her leave and then sat back down on the bench. His hand absently went to his cheek, where Wonder Woman had kissed him.

He sighed but then smiled. Wonder Woman was back. He could live with the fact that she could never love him, as long as she was nearby. That she was nearby was all that mattered.


End file.
